Erollisi Day
Category:Live Events Erollisi Day is an annual Live Event which coincides with the terrestrial celebration of Valentine's Day, held in honor and celebration of Erollisi Marr, the Norrathian Goddess of Love and Beauty. 2005 A quest for a charmed item involved tracking down a statue. Priest Aaronolis Swornlove Oddly, Aaronolis seems to have not a clue about the current ED festivities going on. Swornlove is one of the 2 priests of Erollisi who offered the Erollisi Day quest in 2005. He has continued to hang out in Antonica on the bridge to North Qeynos for the nice view. 2006 Goldie Hammerfall and Stinky asked you to gather heart-shaped essences so she could create a love potion. Reward was one of 4 candles depending on how many of each colored essence you brought back. 2007 Premonitions The Priesthood of Erollisi is playing the plans for this years celebration very close to the robes, so there is little information at this time. One possible hint is the sudden an unusual compulsion of creatures all over Norrath to write love notes and carry hard candies on their persons. Secret Admirer On February 09, 2007, players began receiving in-game mail from "Your Secret Admirer" with a subject line of "Be Mine?". The letter read: :My dearest , : :Roses are Red, :Violets are blue :I will be too :If I can't have you : :Take this poem and this rose as a token of my undying affection on this Erollisi Day. Perhaps I will see you speaking with Dalron in either East Freeport or North Qeynos. Maybe we will meet chasing down Erollisi essences in Antonica or the Commonlands. I just hope to have the courage to hail you if I see you. :Until then, know all of my love abides with you, although we have never met. :Love, :Your Secret Admirer Attached to the email was a Single Red Rose, a house-placeable item. Dalron Pinot This new NPC appears in two places at once (a pretty neat trick), in North Qeynos in front of the Claymore Monument, and in East Freeport at the docks. It seems he fancies himself quite the ladies man, and is willing to teach you how to use pickup lines (Love Lines). Assuming the guards don't kill you, you can do Dalron's quest in both Qeynos and Freeport in order to get both special abilities (they count as 2 different quests). Gift Merchants There are merchants standing next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in East Freeport and Qeynos Harbor. They sell a wide range of flower arrangements, as well as pillows and candies. Hearts 'a Flutter Contest In a mix of last years search for essences, combined with in-game game aspect of the Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag, the Hearts 'a Flutter Contest requires contestants to run all over Antonica or the Commonlands collecting Erollisi essences. The one who collects the most essences in the alloted time wins that round of the game, gets their name on the leader board, and wins a small prize for 1st through 4th place. Everyone else receives a Single Red Rose, same as the one you receive in the mail from your anonymous admirer. To sign up for the game, speak to Goldie Hammerfall at the tree in front of the North Qeynos Gate in Antonica or speak with Stinky in front of the West Freeport gate in the Commonlands. If you are in Kelethin, speak to the Erollisi Day Promoter by the mailbox outside the bank. She will transport you to Antonica for the game. After playing, talk to Lucy Lovewing (another ED Promoter) and she will send you home again. Rules and useful facts *There is a 1 hour 20 minute wait between games. **This includes a 1 hour sign-up period that counts down in the game window. **The sign-up period is followed by a Ready to Start period for the remaining 20 minutes (no countdown given). You can still sign up during this period. **Best solution is use some sort of alarm/countdown timer to warn you to sign-up while doing something else. Make sure to allow yourself enough time to get to the game zone and sign up. **Once you are signed up, you can leave the game window open even if you move to other side of the zone to see how many are playing. *The game itself lasts for 10 minutes, and needs 2 players minimum. *While the game is running, no speed buffs of any sort work. You will still have your horse/carpet/buff, but no effect from it. *There are 4 colors of essences you can collect (blue, red, purple, and mix of all 3). You get 1 point from each, but the mixed color essence also gives you short duration 65% speed buff (less than 20 seconds). *The essences tend to show up the most in areas where you will find lots of harvestables. *Make sure to set your rendering distance and particle effect distances as high as your system will allow for best chance of seeing the essences. Rewards Like the Frostfell race, only the 1st place reward is unique. The rest can be bought from the Erollisi Day merchants. *'1st Place' - one of the following: **Pink Lilies in an Elegant Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Majestic Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase (realistic heart shape with aorta and arteries) **Pink Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase *'2nd Place' - one of the following: **Pink Roses in an Oval Vase **Purple Roses in a Vase **Red Roses in a Vase *'3rd Place' - one of the following: **''Need info on choices'' *'4th Place' - one of the following: **Single Pink Rose **Single Purple Rose **Single Yellow Rose